


parting gift

by secondbutton



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, the only reason i tolerated casa amor, this is that scene but with more feelings, was because of the goodbye scene right before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondbutton/pseuds/secondbutton
Summary: I’ve watched this show before, Gemma considered. I know what happens when all the girls leave on a ‘secret trip.’She stared at her phone screen—lips pursed and brows pulled down—for another second before locking it resolutely. The past recoupling had certainly not gone to plan (especially not after she and Bobby had just decided to stay together) and now Casa Amor?Goddammit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Would my MC hook up with Bobby while she's coupled with Lucas? Yes. Yes she would.

_I’ve watched this show before, _Gemma considered. _I know what happens when all the girls leave on a ‘secret trip.’  
  
_She stared at her phone screen—lips pursed and brows pulled down—for another second before locking it resolutely. The past recoupling had _certainly _not gone to plan (especially not after she and Bobby had _just _decided to stay together) and now Casa Amor?  
  
_Goddammit.  
  
_She wished she could utter the expletive out loud. She felt feel herself tensing, jaw working and chest tightening. As quietly as she could she let in a deep inhale and exhale.  
  
_Nothing to be done about it now, I suppose.  
  
_After a few seconds she rose from the bed, mindful of not unsettling Lucas. A plan was forming in her mind, and in order to execute it she needed him to stay asleep and unaware. She met up with the rest of the girls in the dressing room and feigned sleepiness as an excuse to not particpate much in the conversation and hurry through getting ready. She’d see enough of them in the next few days, anyway.  
  
Once she was satisfied with the way her bikini was sitting and the pout her lip gloss gave her, she capped the hexagon-shaped lippie and waved shortly at the girls before going back to the bedroom.  
  
She ran her eyes over the beds in order to identify Bobby’s wildly splayed figure. She spied the tops of his dreads under the blankets two beds over and made her way to him, feet light on the ground and mindful of how she made the air shift around her. She kneeled on the floor by his head before whispering, “Hey.”  
  
He opened a single eye, hazel shifting closer to green in the dark. He gave her a soft, sleepy smile and she reached under the covers to thread her fingers through his. She knew her face mirrored his and she was grateful that it was dim so that the cameras wouldn’t be able to discern how dopey and infatuated she looked right now.  
  
“Oh, hey.” He breathed out, the words catching a little on the raspiness of his throat.  
  
“Listen, we don’t have much time. Don’t tell anyone I told you this, but…” She rolled her eyes, huffing a little. “The girls are going off on a ‘secret trip.’”  
  
That seemed to wake him up a little. “I hope you’re not gone too long. I’ll miss you.”  
  
Her heart clenched as a vulnerable look took over his features. She forced herself to keep eye contact, biting her lip and feeling a little shaky. She squeezed his hand and he returned the hold.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah. I mean it. It’s always different when you’re not around.”  
  
Well, now she _definitely _looked dopey. “I’ll—“ she gulped. “I’ll miss you too.”  
  
His smile grew and without hesitating she surged into him, their lips meeting as she crawled into bed and under the covers next to him. She pressed their bodies together and wrapped a leg around his, gasping at how hard he already was. She felt him stifle a groan at the last second, his laboured breath tumbling past her lips.  
  
“Good _morning_, Bobby.”  
  
His only response was to crash their lips back together. His hands snaked past her waist, her hips, before they slid under the waistband of her bikini to cup the flesh of her ass and press her closer against him. It was her turn to hold back a moan now and she dug her nails against the skin on his back to redirect the energy behind the noise.  
  
He pulled back with a soft gasp before tucking his head under her jaw and nipping at the skin over her pulsepoint. She reached under the waistband of his shorts to take him in her hand. He bucked into her hold, hot and heavy against her palm.  
  
He kissed his way up her neck, stopping to nip her jaw before settling his mouth against her earlobe. His breath teased across her skin before he caught the sensitive skin between his teeth.  
  
“Stop distracting me, Gemma. I’ve got to give you a proper goodbye.”  
  
He grasped her wrist and returned her errant hand to his back. Refocused, he shifted so that she laid on her back and he was on his elbows above her. He started moving down her body, lips leaving a blazing trail on her skin. He started at the juncture of her neck and her ear, tongue dipping in the space behind her lobe before lingering to nibble the column of her neck. He made his way to her chest, stopping in the hollow of her collarbone (one of his favorite spots) before kissing down her sternum.  
  
She arched into him, skin tingling at the attention of his lips and the slight scraping of his morning stubble. She was hyperfocused on everywhere they touched, immobilized by the anticipation of where he would go next. The fact that he was intentionally reassuring her of his attentions, knowing that they’d be spending a few days apart and meeting new people… her heart clenched and grew in size in her ribcage.  
  
He pulled her skimpy bikini top to the side. His lips found the underside of her left breast and _sucked_. She gasped a little at the sensation, skin made so sensitive from the textures of his tongue, his lips, his stubble all honed in on a small patch of skin. His hand cupped her other breast, the weight of it settling fully in his palm as he rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.  
  
His lips stayed on her skin for long, delicious seconds, tongue swirling, before pulling back with a soft _pop!  
  
_Her next breath came out in a shudder. God, what this man could do to her. “That’s gonna leave a mark.”  
  
“I know babe, I wanted it to.” The implied _you’re mine _sat in the space under the covers with them and she pulled him back up to kiss him, her movements urgent and hurried. She pulled him close, chests flush.  
  
Outside of the covers tenting over them, Bobby was boisterous, energetic, _extra. _That’s what had drawn her to him at first. He was easygoing and made her laugh — not to mention his kisses left her breathless. He was the perfect summer fling.  
  
But then he started saying things like ‘_Suddenly there’s something I really care about, and I don’t want to lose it.’_ And telling her he liked her. And talking about having her over for tea and cakes after they left the villa. What had started off as an immediate mutual attraction had grown into genuine affection and care. It was so endearing, she considered, watching him open his heart up to her. It made her feel safe enough to do it too.  
  
The thought of Bobby claiming her before she left made the juncture of her thighs slicken, and she could feel a warm pulse emanating, spreading across her body to the tips of her fingers like the aftershocks of an earthquake.  
  
“Don’t want you to forget about me, after all.”  
  
“Not a chance.” She felt him grin against her lips and she tugged at his shorts, hands diving in and palming him again. “This better be waiting for me when I get back.”  
  
Bobby huffed a chuckle and ducked to tuck his face into her neck, suddenly shy. She could feel the heat of his blush against her skin and she couldn’t help the adoring smile that graced her face in response. She was bolder than his usual type she knew, and she enjoyed leaving him speechless.  
  
He shifted so that she could slide his shorts off his hips. He left the cover of their blanket for a second, grabbing a condom from the nightstand. She craned her neck to kiss the skin on his ribs as her stretched over her, lips flirting with the dips between the bones. He centered himself over her and rolled the condom on while she shimmied her bottoms off. She caught him watching her, eyes dark as they took their time down her body, memory filling in what the dim light kept hidden.  
  
She felt brave in the face of his blatant want and rocked their hips together, pressing him against her but not letting him enter. He let out a shaky exhale and reached a between her legs, cognizant that they didn’t have much time and going straight to its destination.  
  
He worried his plump lower lip with his teeth as he dipped a finger into her, breathing heavily as he explored how wet she already was. His thumb rested right where she needed it to and she rocked against his hand. She covered her mouth with one of her own, desperately trying to stifle herself as she felt herself climbing closer and closer to her peak. He added another finger and she clamped down. A groan caught behind her hand and she held his wrist in a vice grip to keep him in place and planted her feet on the mattress as she took what she wanted from him.  
  
She shut her eyes, focused on hurtling herself through a wall of light. It was too much — the heat of their bodies rising under the blanket, Bobby’s reassurances, the fire he was stoking in her with his hand — and suddenly her spine arched off the mattress and her hips shook off tempo, muscles spasming in reaction to being pushed over the edge.  
  
When she returned to herself, still panting, Bobby was rearranging her legs to wrap around his waist as he prodded at her entrance. “Gemma,” he swallowed. “I need you before you leave. Tell me you want me.”  
  
Her reponse was cut off and they stilled as they heard muffled noises outside the bedroom, holding their breaths as they waited for the girls to pass by. Their eyes met in amusement, smiling and smug as a result of their secret rendesvous while the islanders went about their way just outside.  
  
“Sorry babe,” she whispered, dousing her voice with a teasing tone. “Sounds like I gotta go.”  
  
He dropped his forehead to hers and huffed in mock surrender, the tip of him still just outside of her and wet with her juices.  
  
“Gemma, you _cannot_ leave me like this. That’s just cruel.”  
  
She tilted her chin to capture his lips and he opened his mouth immediately, tongue searching for hers. Their playfulness quickly reverted back to a frantic want and she ran her nails down his back before lifting her hips up to let him slide inside her.  
  
He filled her deliciously and she let out a choked gasp as he slammed back into her. He skipped straight to a relentless pace and she was lost, nerves still sensitive from her orgasm a few minutes ago. Her nails dug into his back as she shut her eyes again, overwhelmed by their closeness and the pleasure he was building up inside her. She left long trails parallel to his spine and he hissed, “_Fuck._”  
  
He hooked her knees over his arms and tilted her back a little bit further. The new angle let him slide into her just a _little _bit more — the perfect angle — and she let her head fall back to the pillow, lights exploding behind her eyes every time he went as deep as he could inside her.  
  
This position pressed so much of them together, and usually Gemma wasn’t one for sex-with-eye-contact but with him? And as a goodbye? A moan lodged itself in her throat, half because of the sensations he was sparking across her body and half because of all the emotions swelling inside her chest.  
  
“Bobby, you feel so good,” she whispered in bursts of air. _I’ll be thinking of you while I’m gone.  
  
_He nipped at her neck in response and by the way his pace was getting sloppy, she could tell that he was close.  
  
When he came he buried his face between her neck and shoulder, hips completely stilling as he tried to make as little noise as possible. They were both panting and she could feel him throbbing inside her as his orgasm quaked through his whole body.  
  
After a few seconds he pulled out and fell into bed next to her. He turned so that he could pull her into himas they caught their breath.  
  
She stared at his chest, trying to discern the freckles on his skin in the dark, trying to memorize the detail and brand it into her memory.  
  
_“Has anyone seen Gemma?”_  
  
She heard voices filtering through the door and sighed. She really didn’t want to leave.  
  
Bobby kissed her forehead, no doubt having heard Priya’s voice in the bathroom. “Looks like our time’s up.” He was trying to keep the mood light, she could tell, but there was still a dejected note in his voice. She sighed in response, arms squeezing around his torso before kissing his sternum. She took a deep breath and steeled herself. Time to lay her cards on the table.  
  
“Bobby…” she started. Fuck it. She needed to say what she wanted with her chest. “I made sure I said goodbye the right way to make it clear that I really like you. I don’t plan on letting my head be turned.  
  
“And… I wanted to ask you to wait for me to come back.”  
  
He tilted her chin up with a finger to kiss her. The kiss was soft, full of longing. He cupped her cheek and leaned into her as he let out a pleased hum. When he pulled back he was smiling her favorite smile, lopsided and with an eyebrow raised. She could imagine the faint blush of his cheeks and her heart clenched, giddy.  
  
He took her hand and kissed her palm before dragging her index finger across his chest in a cross. “I’ll be here. Promise.”  
  
She nestled under his chin, his arms pulling her into his chest. He held her tight for a few breaths, dropping kisses on her cheek.  
  
Eventually he groped around under the blanket to find her discarded bottoms and helped her pull them up her legs and reposition her bikini top. When she was decent again she got out from other the covers, squeezing his hand as she stood.  
  
She kissed him one last time, emphatic and full of unfinished business. “I’ll see you soon.”


	2. bonus scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucas stans, don't hate me for hurting your boy a little.

Bobby stayed in bed after Gemma left, trying to sort out all the emotions swirling through his chest. His body was satisfied, lax. He’d gone from a comfortable sleep to Gemma writhing in his arms — the perfect start to a morning as far as he was concerned. Despite their intimacy he felt troubled. Since they’d tried to place some stability in their couple by agreeing to stay together, the events in the villa just kept presenting hurdles.  
  
Still, Gemma has been _incredibly _reassuring this morning.  
  
He decided to focus on that instead of worrying. He’d learned that she wasn’t the type to say things she didn’t intend on following through with.  
  
Awake now, he decided to get up and get ready for the day.  
  
He was showered and rummaging through his stack of swimming trunks when Lucas came into the dressing room, damp from his own shower. Bobby nodded at him in greeting. Though he tended to want to maintain a sense of camaraderie between the lads in the villa, he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t felt a little peeved at Lucas’ choice in the recoupling. It’s not like it was a secret that he and Gemma were solid.  
  
Lucas nodded back at him, walking towards his wardrobe. “Morning. Do you know where the girls went?”  
  
Bobby paused, remembering Gemma asking him not to tell anyone this morning. “Not sure mate.”  
  
Lucas raised an eyebrow. “You’re not even curious?”  
  
He shrugged in response. “We’ll find out sooner or later, I’m sure.” Lucas nodded but paused midway through the motion, brows furrowing in concentration to a spot behind Bobby. He turned his head and realized he was standing in front of a mirror.  
  
Lucas was starting at his back. His back, which was still red with scratches.  
  
He watched the other man’s eyes narrow in suspicion, wheels turning before he came to a conclusion.  
  
“You and Marisol are in a friendship couple, right?”  
  
“Right.” He said, a little defiance in his tone. He wasn’t going to apologize. Not for taking back someone that wanted to be with him.  
  
“So, you being up earlier than everyone else, not being curious about where the girls are, and _that,” _he gestured to the mirror. “That’s all coincidence?”  
  
Bobby leaned back on his back foot and crossed his arms. “If you’re trying to accuse me of something, just say it.”  
  
“You had sex with Gemma.”  
  
“That’s been known, mate,” he couldn’t resist the chance to be cheeky. Everyone knew they'd been to the hide away.  
  
“I meant recently. Like since she and I have been coupled.”  
  
Bobby shrugged, not denying it.  
  
“Right,” Lucas echoed, looking a little deflated. Bobby’s bravado faltered a little at that. Lucas was a good sort.  
  
“I’m not trying to be shady,” he bit his lip, uncomfortable with confrontation. “But I really like her. And she likes me back. And until she stops liking me…” He let out a deep exhale, not wanting to think of that. “I’m gonna keep seeing how far we can go together.”  
  
He watched Lucas shift side to side a little, weighing his response. “Well, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. She told me as much after the recoupling.”  
  
Bobby’s ears perked up at that. “She did?”  
  
“Yeah,” Lucas admitted with a sigh. “She said I kept her from coupling up with the person she wanted. And that she was worried she wouldn’t be able to recouple again.”  
  
“Oh,” He bit his lip again, this time to try to contain his smile. It didn’t seem appropriate in the midst of Lucas’ dejected mood.  
  
“I appreciate you being upfront with me at least, I suppose,” Lucas supplied.  
  
“Yeah. Of course.” He didn’t really know what else to say.  
  
Lucas exhaled and shook himself off a little, putting on a smile. “Know what this means though, right?”  
  
Bobby loosened up a little, mirroring Lucas’ demeanor. “What’s that?”  
  
“Now you’ve got to be my wingman.”  
  
He gave the other man a grin at that, walking over to clap him on the back. “Oh mate you’re in for it now — Captain B. Smooth is the _best _wingman. “One time, me and my lads were…”  
  
They walked out of the room together, unknowingly about to test Bobby’s matchmaking abilities.


End file.
